An Unusual Date
by HathorGirl
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Sam is alone in her lab, working. That soon changes, and Martouf/Lantash arrive and ask her out on a 'date'. On another planet. Sam/Martouf/Lantash. Brief mention of Janet/Jacob/Selmak. Thanks to LtKatia for the idea!
1. Chapter 1

Title: An Unusual Date  
Characters: Sam, Janet, Martouf/Lantash  
Pairings: Sam/Martouf/Lantash, Janet/Jacob/Selmak mentioned  
Category: Romance  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Sam is alone in her lab, working. That soon changes, and Martouf/Lantash arrive and ask her out on a 'date'. On another planet. Thanks to LtKatia for the idea!  
Season: Late third season

* * *

Sam POV

I look up as I become aware of someone knocking on the door to my lab. "Yes, come in."

The door opens and Janet steps in. She's clearly dressed for some sort of event - a date, perhaps? But Janet doesn't go on dates. "Hi, Sam." She says.

"Wow, nice dress, Janet! What's going on?"

"It's Valentine's Day, or haven't you heard? I'm going on a date." Janet smiles a sort of silly and happy smile, that looks almost strange on her. "He even had some flowers delivered to me earlier today!"

I had forgotten, of course. Not that it matters - I don't have a date. How would I get one? I spend all my time on missions or in my lab - and the only people around are those I'm not allowed to date!

"That's great, Janet." Of course, I'm still a bit jealous, but I'm not going to tell her that. "So, who are you going out with?"

"Who do you think?" She looks mysterious. So, she wants me to guess. I can do that.

"Well..." Who could it be? Someone who sent her flowers? I don't think any of the men we know is romantic in the least. "Let's see...the Colonel is helping his ex-wife move - and he seemed _happy_ to do that, so there may be some more there... So not him. Teal'c is an alien - and he's visiting his family since SG-1 is on stand-down. Daniel is still mourning Sha're...hm. Maybe that new doctor that started working for you last week?"

"Simons?" Janet giggled. "_No_, Sam! I mean, he's nice enough, but he's _not_ my type!"

"You have a type?" I smile at her. "Well, out with it! Who's got you all happy and giggly? I think I _definitely_ need to hear about your date when you're back!"

She looks at me with a twinkle in her eyes. "Jacob and Selmak."

"My _dad_?!" I stare at her, with open mouth. I do know he's visiting - some secret Tok'ra-Tau'ri thing he's talking to General Hammond about. I didn't know dad could be romantic, though - or that he would pursue Janet. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, not at all. We've been talking a little, and we ate lunch together yesterday, and then he asked me - and I said yes. He's somehow managed to get seats at a restaurant." Janet looks impressed.

I shake my head. "Okay..." This is weird. "I'm glad you're happy, and I hope you have a nice evening. Just...I most definitely _don't_ want to hear about how your date goes!"

Janet laughs. "I can understand that. Okay, I better get going. I need to take Cassie to one of her friends - they're having a party and a sleep-over, which couldn't be at a better time!"

"A party and a sleep-over? Are there boys there too?" I frown. "She's only 14."

"She'll be 15 soon. Don't worry, Sam - I know the mother of the girl they're staying with, and I trust her. Don't be so old-fashioned. You're only 30." She smiles - she's clearly in a fantastic mood. How can my dad have that effect? She's clearly seeing a different side! Maybe it's Selmak's doing. She's much more mellow than dad.

"Okay, okay." I smile at her. "Have a great evening!"

"Thanks, I will - and Sam? You should get out a little. See people. As your doctor I would like to point out it's not healthy to spend all your time in a lab deep underground!"

"Yes, Janet." I roll my eyes a little. "Have fun!"

She shakes her head and leaves, and I go back to my experiment. I try to concentrate on it, but I can't stop myself from thinking about what Janet said. I admit to myself I wish I was going on a date. It's ridiculous. I pride myself on being above that romantic nonsense, and Valentine's Day is at the top of the list of things I find stupid, commercial, and not something I want to do.

Of course, that doesn't mean I wouldn't sometimes wish I had a special someone. It would be nice. Someone cute and sexy...that can understand the work I do...and who has clearance...and who I am allowed to date... Those things are pretty much mutually exclusive. I sigh and attempt to return to my work. A memory flash from Jolinar...at least I think it's from her, but I guess it could be my own memories...teases me with an image of Martouf, smiling his very charming smile.

I groan and push the thought away. He's on another planet, and probably only interested in me because of Jolinar anyway. Not exactly someone I should be thinking of, though _he_ would probably find the idea of Valentine's Day sweet and romantic. It's just who he is. I sigh again. This is going to be a long day. Maybe I should go and buy a box of chocolates for myself.

* * *

It's maybe an hour later when someone knocks on my door again. I look up, a little irritated. I had finally managed to refocus and was making progress on my experiment. "Yes?"

The door opens and to my surprise _Martouf_ sticks his head in. "Hello, Samantha. May I come in?"

I shake myself from my surprise. "Yeah, sure." He looks...nervous? somehow.

"Thank you." He enters, keeping one of his hands behind him. I decide he definitely looks nervous. What's up?

"I didn't know you were on Earth." I say, stupidly. Because...he obviously is.

"Jacob sent for some things, and I came to give them to him." Martouf explains. "Also..." He smiles, shyly. "I understand today is a festive day among your people, and if you are agreeable, I wish to celebrate it with you." He holds out the hand he has been hiding on his back - he was hiding a box, with a flower of some kind attached to the lid. "This is for you."

I get up and take the gift. "Thank you." I smile at him, suddenly feeling a bit awkward. It's very nice of him, though. "So Jacob told you about Valentine's Day?"

"Yes, he explained that it is a day of celebrating friendships and...other relationships. He also said that the male often gives the female a card, or a small gift of some kind...or invite her out on a...'date'."

I nod. "Yeah, at least many do it like that, but...there's a little more to it. Among adults at least."

"Yes. Usually you celebrate the day with someone whom you have developed a fondness for, and wish to become closer to. Is that not correct?"

"Ah, um, yes. That's right." I blush and quickly open the box, and inside is a beautiful gold necklace, with a pendant made by wrapping gold strands around a fairly large sapphire. "Wow!" I take it out and look at it.

"Do you like it?" He asks, anxiously.

"Yes...I love it! It's very beautiful. But Martouf, this is much too valuable a gift to give for an occasion like this."

He shakes his head. "I do not think so." He bows his head, so I know Lantash will be coming fore.

"**Samantha, no gift can ever be as valuable, as you are to me. The necklace may be beautiful, but it pales in comparison with you.**"

I feel my cheeks redden again. Lantash is certainly a charmer! "That's very sweet of you to say..."

He smile, but somehow he looks uncomfortable. Nervous, like Martouf did. I wonder why? It's not something Lantash does often. He - like all Tok'ra...and Goa'uld - are usually _very_ self-assured and confident. What can be making him nervous?

"**Samantha...you did not answer our plea.**"

"Uh, plea?"

"**To celebrate this day with you.**"

"Ah. Sorry... of course I'll, um, celebrate with you." I smile. "I don't actually usually celebrate Valentine's Day. I usually just treat it like any other day."

Lantash looks...pleased? "**Then you will go on a..._date_ with me and Martouf?**"

"Yeah, sure, but to be honest, I doubt it's going to be easy to get seats at any restaurant this late. It's already 4PM."

Lantash nods. "**If this is a much celebrated day, it would make sense that places to celebrate in has been filled quickly. Would you be adverse to going somewhere else?**"

"Uh, where? The mess hall?"

He shakes his head. "**No, though if that is your preference, we will join you, even if the food there is...worthy of scientific study.**"

I laugh. "Yeah, it's not the best. What did you have in mind, then?"

"**There is an inn near the large market place on Jurlana. Their food is very good, and they serve a local fruit wine, which is one of the best I have tried.**"

"You mean go on a date on another planet?"

"**Yes.**" He gets a glint in his eyes. "**That _is_ what I would have been doing in any case.**"

I smile. "You're right. Yes, why not? It might be fun!" I look at my uniform. "But I can't go like this. I need to go home and change."

"**There is a dress code for going on a date?**"

I smile at him again. "Well, no, not really, but you usually wear something, ah, nice. You know..." I do some hand-waving, not sure if he understands.

He gets a wide smile. "**You mean something your partner will find sexually attractive?**"

That was a bit more direct than I had expected, but at least he understood. "Ah, yes. I guess."

"**Then I shall go and change to different clothing as well.**"

"Um, that's not necessary." I quickly say, suddenly worried that he'll choose something very revealing. Goa'uld are not exactly known for their subtlety, and while he is Tok'ra, I am not sure if they are different in that way. Besides, being from a different culture, he may have different ideas for fashion anyway. "I like your uniform." It's the truth - as strange as it may sound, I find the beige Tok'ra uniform cute on him. I ought to have my head examined.

"**Thank you, it pleases me that you find my clothing aesthetically pleasing, especially since that is what I usually wear. However, for this occasion I would like to dress accordingly.**"

I take a deep breath. Well, we're going to another world, so perhaps he will actually know better than I what is acceptable. It will probably be me that's dressing strangely, in the eyes of the others. "Okay, then...let's meet back here in, uh, a couple hours. Will that work?"

"**Certainly, Samantha.**" He looks at the necklace that is still in my hands. "**May I help you put on the necklace?**"

"Yes, thanks." I give it to him.

He steps up close to me, and as he lean close to me and clasp the necklace around my neck, I feel the heat from him, and smell his faint, pleasant scent. I take a deep breath and very much feel like embracing him, kissing him...but I don't. He smiles at me, perhaps sensing my reaction. He moves the necklace a little, making sure it hangs correctly. He step back.

"**Then we shall meet in two standard hours.**"

I nod, already missing his nearness. "Yes."

* * *

I arrive back at Stargate Command exactly 2 hours later. I almost didn't make it in time - after bathing, I took forever choosing what to wear. I'm not usually this indecisive, but I'm going on a date! To another planet! With Martouf and Lantash!

I am wearing a blue dress I bought about a year ago. I don't know why I got it, actually. I saw it in the window of the store, and I just knew I had to buy it. It's very flattering to my figure, and sexy without being too revealing or slutty. I decided against wearing high heels with it, because I have no idea if that alien city even has pavement! instead I am wearing a pair of nice sandals, with many thin, interlacing straps.

Of course, I am also wearing the beautiful necklace Martouf/Lantash gave me.

Not knowing even the climate of the place we are going to - why didn't I ask? - I put on a matching light jacket.

At the last moment I decided to wear the lace underwear Janet gave me for my 30th birthday - with the express order to 'have some fun now and then' - even though I don't intend for this date to go further than dinner...and perhaps a kiss.

Feeling nervous, I take the elevator down into the mountain. Why am I this anxious? I'll admit I am often a bit uneasy around Martouf...or unbalanced, is perhaps a better word. I like him a lot, and I think of him as a friend. A very attractive friend. I think it is the legacy from Jolinar which is making me uneasy, the fact that I know these _intimate_ details about him. That and the fact that I often have an urge to kiss him, that I _long_ for him to kiss me.

I meet Martouf/Lantash in the small meeting room near the gateroom, where he is waiting for me. And wow! I must admit I had _no_ reason to worry! He looks _gorgeous_, in black pants, and black shoes, a loose-fitting white shirt, and a dark-blue coat. He smiles, looking pleased, when he sees me.

"Hello, Samantha. You look _beautiful_,"

"Thanks, Martouf." I smile at him. "You're looking good too."

His smile widens. "Are you ready to depart?"

I nod. "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

I follow Martouf through the Stargate, and onto a fascinating world. The market is exotic and lively, full of people from many different cultures, selling everything - slaves too, unfortunately - imaginable. I've never been to such a place before, but Martouf does not seem to find it unusual.

"The market - and the planet - is neutral territory - one of several such, protected by the System Lords - where everyone can go to trade. These markets are usually placed on neutral worlds, and are something everyone can see the use of having. This market has a wide range of merchandise, but some markets specialize in one commodity or another. Of course, there are products which are not for open sale, but can only be bought by the Goa'uld, or with a permission from one of them - ships, weapons, most kinds of technology."

I nod, absorbed in everything around me. "Too bad, the SGC could use some zats, and some of those shock-grenades."

"You have a need of that? The Tok'ra can easily get some for you. They are not a truly protected product - if you have the needed valuables to pay for them, and are able to pretend to be a Goa'uld, even a minor one, most traders will happily sell to you. Of course, we can also produce zat'nik'tels and other weapons ourselves, even if it is of course in a smaller scale. We do not have the opportunity for large-scale industrial production, and it would draw unwanted attention."

"Wow!" I shake my head. "I don't know why we didn't think of that, but it makes sense - you guys can get your hands on a lot of things that we can't. We really need to start cooperating some more."

"Agreed." Martouf puts a hand on my back and gently steer me into a side-street, then points ahead of us. "That is the inn we will be eating at."

I look at the building in front of us. It is large, built almost like a small palace. "Impressive!" I frown. "Will they really let humans dine there?"

Martouf sends me a wry grin. "As long as they are paid, they will not ask questions. However, you are correct. Most of their patrons are minor Goa'uld, along with the occasional high-ranking Jaffa. Most worlds have few humans of any influence or wealth, even though traders will occasionally become wealthy. No Goa'uld will dine with a human or a Jaffa, though, so the inn is separated into different parts, with the Goa'uld-only one the largest and most impressive - and with the best food, I suppose, even though all they serve is excellent...or so I am told. I have actually only been to the human section. Do you have a preference?"

"Ah." I don't know what to say. "Um, wouldn't they think it was weird that you wanted to eat with a human? I mean, if you pretend to be a Goa'uld."

"I would order a private room, and they would not ask. They would probably think you are my human consort. While somewhat frowned upon by the Goa'uld - and perhaps not surprisingly humans as well - it is not completely unheard of for a minor Goa'uld with no domain of their own, to take a human consort."

"I see. Well, the human section of the inn is probably the safest, don't you think? I mean, you don't have a hand device or anything."

"Actually I do. It is in this pouch, where I also have currency and other valuables to pay with. This world is not always completely safe, and I did not want us to go here without any means of defending ourselves."

"Oh, I should have brought a weapon then."

"It would not be easy for you to hide it with that dress, though." He wrinkles his brow. "There are small weapons that can be disguised as jewellery, but none that are easily available, and most requires naquadah to operate. I know you have that, but they also require skill - and they would call attention to you." He sighed. "Would you like me to teach you to use Goa'uld weaponry?"

I had not expected that question - not on a date. What do I answer? I mean, I can see why it would be useful, but it's also...a bit unsettling. That I am able to use the weapons that everyone tend to associate with Goa'uld oppression - I know how the others reacted to me using the hand device to kill Seth. I sigh. "Perhaps. I'll think about it. Okay?"

He nods. "Of course."

We have almost reached the door to the inn, and we both grow quiet as a well-dressed man and a woman wearing very revealing clothes leave the inn. The man is angry, and yells at a man standing by the door to the inn.

"How _dare_ you turn me away! I have more money than half the other humans you _did_ let in there!"

"I apologize, sir, but the human section is completely full, and we even have a list of patrons arriving later, who has reserved seats. You cannot expect me to turn some of these away."

"It is an outrage!" The man exclaimed, then grabbed the woman accompanying him. "Move, woman!"

The couple leave, and I stare after them, frowning. I turn to Martouf, and see he is putting on his hand device.

"**I believe the choice of section has been made for us, Samantha.**" Lantash says - they must have switched control while I was looking away.

"I guess so. Is your clothes really, ah, Goa'uld enough?" I grin, a little embarrassed. "They seem...to tasteful."

Lantash grins back at me. "**They are acceptable, for a very minor Goa'uld.**"

"And they'll let you in, as a minor Goa'uld?"

"**Even the lowest Goa'uld is considered far, far above the most important human - or Jaffa. They would rather throw out everyone in the human and Jaffa section to make room for me, than turn me away.**" He frowns. "**Which means I dearly hope the Goa'uld section is not full, as I would really dislike if they felt the need to make room for me.**" He shakes his head. "**It's not likely to be even close to full. Just remember not to quarrel with me or in any way disobey or disagree with me in public. No Goa'uld would accept that from _any_ human.**" His hand device in place, he assumes an arrogant expression. "**Come.**"

As I follow Lantash up the stairs to the entrance to the inn, I briefly reflect that this date is getting a good deal stranger than I expected. Not bad...just strange.

* * *

We were shown to a private room, by some very _very_ polite servants. Lantash ordered a selection of dishes, as well as several bottles of their famous fruit wine. The servants started bringing food very quickly, apparently having had the appetizers ready for anyone that would order them.

Lantash orders the servants to leave us alone, and not come back until he calls for them to bring the next dish - or whatever other thing he might want. They bow deeply and leave, closing the door after them.

"**Now we may speak freely, Samantha, and you need not worry about disagreeing with me or anything.**" Lantash smiled. "**Though I must admit I hope you will not have cause to disagree with me too often on this _date_.**"

I smile back at Lantash. "I hope we'll get along too..." I sigh. "I'm happy to be alone with the two of you. Those servants are...a bit much. Do they always treat you guys like that? I don't just mean these servants - people...humans, when you're undercover."

Lantash nods. "**Yes, if we are undercover as Goa'uld, though that is rarely the case for Martouf and I. Fortunately, since I do not care for this treatment. I dislike it intensely...though I shall readily admit it can be useful to have humans and most Jaffa fear you and treat you like a god, even if it's unpleasant. Right now it means we get a private room for dining, which we would not have, had we eaten in the human section. They will also not interrupt us without me calling for them, so both Martouf and I can be in control.**"

"That's good." I agree. It's warm in here, so I am glad my dress is so thin and open. "Don't you want to get out of that coat? It looks fairly warm."

"**It is not too bad, and I can regulate our body temperature.**" He sighs. "**Yes, normally I would remove my coat. It _is_ warm in here, however, my shirt does not cover my neck adequately, and while no one would likely notice, I prefer not to advertise the fact that I do not have an implantation scar.**"

"Oh, of course. I didn't think of that."

"**Usually it is an advantage, when we pretend to be human, but in situations such as this, it means it is necessary to dress correctly.**" He looks at his hand device. "**This I would also like to take off, but that would be unthinkable for a Goa'uld, especially without personal guards.**" He bows his head, giving Martouf control.

"Mm, I would imagine." My stomach growls and I look at the food on the table. Some of it looks yummy, but some of it is fairly strange. "Can you tell me what these things are?"

"I recognize most, if not all of the dishes." Martouf tells me. "That one just beside you is made of a type of sweet tuber, mixed with a tangy, but sweet fruit. I do not know the words for either in your language, but I can assure you that it is quite good. The fruit and the tuber are mashed, cooked, and made into fluffy cakes that are baked very quickly." He points at another dish. "That is made from the meat of a type of large crab. It is seasoned with several different spices, and then cooked slowly in sweet wine. It sounds strange, but it is tasty. Then you have a pate made of mushrooms and nuts, served with thin, crisp bread..."

* * *

I try a little of all the different appetizers - and find I like most of them. It is nice being here, eating good food and drinking fruit wine, sparkling and delicious, it turns out. Also, I really enjoy talking to Martouf and Lantash. We have rarely had the opportunity to talk about anything that wasn't work related, but now we do. They are intelligent - I knew that, of course - and both sweet and fun. I am very happy I agreed to go on a date with them.

I look at them. Martouf is in control right now, and he is smiling that wonderful, slightly shy, and very charming smile that is making me feel like I am melting, and making my heart beat faster. I could very easily fall for him myself...if I haven't already. What does it matter if these emotions came from Jolinar? He is gorgeous and perfect, just the man for me.

He bows his head and gives Lantash control. Lantash - I have strong feelings for him too. He is rarely shy, but he can sure be just as charming as Martouf. Charming and sweet, even though you wouldn't think it. He can also be fiery and passionate. I look into his eyes, and he flash them deliberately, giving me a naughty smile. "**Would you like me to send for the next course?**"

I feel my cheeks grow warm, and I realize I find both his eyes and his voice sexy. Why is that? On a Goa'uld I would find the flashing eyes and flanged voice scary, but on Lantash...oh, so very differently. I suspect he knows. He's got that smug look. Taking a deep breath, I answer. "Yes, that would be nice."

He nods and presses the signal alerting the servers.

* * *

We have eaten the main course, which consisted of several different - all delicious - dishes. We drank another type of their fruit wine for this, which is not as sweet, and actually much like ordinary red wine. Which apparently is also drunk on many worlds, according to Martouf and Lantash.

The servants have brought us the dessert - and more of the sparkling fruit wine, which I most admit a fondness for. It's really _really_ good. We eat for some time, chatting about unimportant things,

"Samantha..." Martouf says, smiling at me and reaching out to take my hand. "Thank you for going on this _date_ with us. It has been wonderful."

I can only agree. I cannot remember when I have last had such a wonderful time - great food and great company. I am sad the evening is almost over, and I really wish I would not be going back so soon. I wish I could sit here forever, and talk with Martouf and Lantash...though I think I wish we were sitting beside each other instead of across from each other...and that he had his arm around me, though holding his hand like this is also nice. I squeeze it gently.

"Yes, it has." I sigh.

"Is there a problem?" He asks while caressing my hand.

He entwines his fingers with mine, and for a moment I am completely captivated by that simple gesture. What's wrong with me? Why am I reacting like this? He's just touching my hand, for gods sake! He hasn't even kissed me - but I am behaving like a teenager with a huge crush!

I shake myself mentally. "Um, nothing's wrong." I tell him. "It's just...the time just flew and I wish the evening wasn't over yet." I confess.

Martouf smiles. "The evening is not over just because the dinner is...unless you wish to return home now? We could take a walk - there are many places Lantash and I would like to show you. If you want to." He looks at me, hope in his eyes.

How can I say no to that? "That sounds great, Martouf. I'd love to!" I frown. "I didn't inform General Hammond that I would be gone for more than a few hours."

Martouf looks embarrassed. "I, ah, told him that it might be, ah, somewhat longer, before you come back. Depending on how the evening developed, of course." He gets a worried expression. "I hope that was not too presumptuous of me?"

"It _was_ a bit presumptuous, but since you only told him it _may_ be longer, I guess I can't be angry. Especially since you were right, and I very much _do_ want the evening not to end yet." I smile at him.


	3. Chapter 3

We're walking through the streets of the city. The market place is closing down for the evening, but there are still many stores that are open. I am guessing it's perhaps 8PM or there about, local time, but I can't figure out what time it is at home. I think we left around 6PM...maybe 6:30PM, but we've been here for at least three hours...so maybe the two planets are about on the same time? I give up trying. My head is buzzing pleasantly from the wine.

"Is the place you're going to show me on this world?" I ask.

"**No**." Lantash says. "**But I thought we could buy a blanket to sit on, something to drink, and maybe some fruit or cookies."**

"Oh, kind of a picnic. Yeah, I like that!"

"**Since we have just eaten, I assume you are not hungry, so something light will suffice?"**

"Absolutely. I'm full!"

"**I am afraid you will have to be the one buying the food and drink. I shall tell you what to get, but a Goa'uld would not do grocery shopping.**"

"That makes sense! Though why don't you just use Martouf's voice, or let him handle it?"

Lantash sighed. "**Humans are generally not allowed to carry weapons. ****I would prefer to keep my hand device on. It is getting late, and only few stores are open. While this place is normally quite safe, I do not wish to risk anything happening to you. You are very beautiful, Samantha, and slavers have been known to sometimes capture people here. For that matter, Martouf would probably be considered a prize to catch as well, so I will keep my hand device at the ready. No one will attempt to take a Goa'uld as slave - or someone clearly belonging to a Goa'uld." **He looks apologetic. "**I do not mean to imply that you belong to me, but right now it may be safest that others think so.**"

"Ah...I understand." I shudder a little, and wish I had a weapon, though I guess being in the company of a 'minor Goa'uld' with a hand device will be enough protection.

* * *

We make it away from the market unharmed - nor did I see any signs of danger. We got several bottles of sparkling wine, glasses, fruit, cookies, and a few other snacks, as well as a basket to carry it all in. In addition, we also got two blankets - one for sitting on, and one for wrapping around us, should the evening be cold. Lantash only bought one large blanket for warming, so whether he hopes to sit close to me and share, or think he doesn't need one is something we'll have to see. I must admit I secretly hopes for the former.

When we reach the Stargate, Lantash dials an address, and we step through the wormhole as soon as it forms. When it has closed again, he dials another address - for the world we are actually going to. I guess Tok'ra are always careful!

"Wow, the sky is beautiful here!" I exclaim, looking at the sky. It seems to be nearly sunset, and the sky is ablaze with red, orange, yellow, green colours.

"**Yes."** Lantash smiles. "**Fortunately, the weather is nice, so we can see the sky. Come, Samantha, if we hurry, we can reach the best place I know to watch the sunset - and the sky, later tonight."**

* * *

We sit on the blanket in the soft sand of a dune near an ocean. The sun has set, and I must admit it was the most beautiful sunset I have ever seen. I am not usually the romantic type, but I know Martouf and Lantash are - Martouf in particular. Right now I am happy for that, because I would never have thought to go on a picnic to watch the sun set - and then watch the beautiful night sky.

And it is beautiful. The Milky Way is a silvery glittering band across the sky, and planetary nebulae and star clusters are sprinkled over the sky. I don't think I have ever seen such an amazing sight.

We sit close by each other, drinking sparkling wine. I feel a little drunk, and very happy. We have been holding hands several times over the evening, and now I lean my head down against Martouf's shoulder and sigh softly.

I see him smile in the silvery light from a small moon that is starting to rise, and he puts an arm around me.

"Thank you for showing me this place, Martouf." I tell him.

"It pleases me greatly to experience this with you, Samantha." He pulls me closer and turns a little towards me. He looks as if he's about to kiss me, and my heart beats wildly. Then he stops, hesitant. "Samantha...may I kiss you?"

"Um... yes. Yes, I'd like that." You don't need to ask, sweetie, I think. I'd have pushed you away earlier if I didn't want your advances.

He puts his glass down, and take mine and set it aside as well.

He leans in, and his lips touches mine, and I close my eyes as we kiss. It is a soft, sweet kiss, but there is much love in it. It is _heaven_. I put my arms around Martouf, and pull him closer, as I press my tongue against his lips. He opens his mouth, and I deepen the kiss. He makes a small sound and embrace me hard, tangling his tongue with mine.

I feel a hand on my thigh, then feel it slide up my side, and to my breast. Martouf squeeze it gently, caressing the nipple with his thumb.

I feel the embrace change and somehow I know this means Lantash now has control. The kiss grows more passionate, and the caress more urgent. I slide my hands over his back, then to the front, pushing his jacket aside and sliding my hands inside, touching him through the fairly think shirt he is wearing. He moans softly and kiss me again, claiming my mouth in a fiery kiss.

Lantash pulls me onto his lap and trails a hot path of kisses down from my mouth to my neck. I suddenly know want him badly, and he - they - clearly want me. I can feel his hardness press against me.

He pulls at my dress, searching for the opening, finding it. He stops briefly, and looks at me questioningly - lust clear in his eyes. "**Samantha? Are you willing to..."**

"Yes." I kiss him, to impatient for talk. We have waited so long, and I have spent so long being unsure. I finally feel _sure_, and now I don't want to wait anymore. I want _him_.

He understands, and soon I find myself pushed down on the blanket, sans dress, and with Lantash on top of me...

* * *

I wake up very early next morning, when the sun is just beginning to rise. I find myself beside a still sleeping Martouf and Lantash. We are lying closely together, wrapped in the extra, warm blanket. I can feel his warm, naked body against me, and I think of last night, and all that happened - including the events that lead to us lying here together.

I smile to myself, feeling very happy. To my relief, I regret nothing. I have worried for so long, that it was just a crush caused by Jolinar, and that if I actually allowed myself to get close to Martouf and Lantash - if I kissed them, slept with them - that I would realize I didn't feel anything myself, and that it was just a memory of a feeling.

That has not happened. The more time I have spent with them, the stronger my feelings get, and I am now certain that I love them. I allow myself to bask in the glow of that certainty for a little while, allow myself to think only of how much I love them.

Then I suddenly get nervous. I just hope they haven't found they just thought of me as Jolinar, and now have found out I am not her, and then they no longer want me. As if on cue, they stir in their sleep, and make a small sound, then suddenly grab me and pull me closer.

"Samantha..." Martouf mumbles. "My Samantha..."

"Yes?"

He doesn't answer, and I realize they are still asleep. Dreaming of me, not Jolinar. I smile, relieved, and relax against them. Snuggle against them, and no longer worried, I soon fall asleep again. In a few hours we are going back to the SGC, but that is not right now.

It has been a wonderful date, and I have a feeling we will have many more.


End file.
